Obey Me
by UnexpectedHours
Summary: Dr.Crane seeks to bring down Miss Dawes with the help of her secretary, but is she willing to cooperate?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in Batman Begins.

**Summary:** Dr.Crane seeks to bring down Miss Dawes with the help of her secretary, but is she willing to cooperate?

Midnight was not a good time to be waiting for the train in Gotham City, but what could she do? Work was buying up most of her time lately, what with that psycho Crane getting all of Falcone's thugs moved to his asylum at Arkham, even though obviously guilty of rape, murder and most of the time, drug possession. She was assistant to Miss Rachel Dawes at the D.A.'s office and she was stuck in her office all day researching and filing papers for her.

Elizabeth Vidalian, usually very organized and proper, found that lately things seem to be taking a wrong turn. Her apartment in the upper side of the city was a complete mess and her work papers were strewn throughout the entire living area. Those long, curly chestnut locks of hers, usually smooth and laid nicely over her shoulders, was getting frizzier and more oily throughout the days that she spent up all night, not taking a shower, and quickly rolling on some deodorant and a splash of perfume before jetting out to the office.

Aside from the hair, lack of shower, papers sticking out every which way in her folder, the dark circles under her eyes and the fact that it was midnight in a rundown part of Gotham City where there were rapists, robbers and gunman... Elizabeth was fine. Yes, fine and free to relax, in any sense of the word, for even just a moment. To reflect and gather herself before heading home and soaking herself in a tub of hot water.

She was decent looking for a girl in her mid-20's. A taller, skinnier frame that was about 5'7", or that's what the doctor told her at her last visit. The tan on her oval face was starting to fade from all the time being cooped up inside, but her cute pointed nose and the liveliness of her emerald eyes still burned. Her work clothing was usually very smart and classy, as to be expected around the courtroom. A professional black and pink pin-striped skirt with a matching blazer and a paisley patterned blouse underneath it to set off the outfit was what she had chosen to wear today. The same sort of suits and colors were mostly worn all the time. Grays, black, white.

Elizabeth's hair usually was up in a pony tail when working at home or in her office, but when it came time to go to court or interview others, she usually had the classy look of letting it rest on her shoulders or curled behind her ears. It was a stressful job just being an assistant when she had higher dreams to chase. She had hoped by now that she would be a District Attorney for the city of Gothman, but financial issues and college were very hard to deal with, so she got as far as an assistant.

Without warning, Elizabeth snapped back into reality from the daze she had been once she felt a hand creep up on her shoulder. Dropping her folders accidently, she turned around with a jerk and saw that is was Dr.Crane standing right before her.

"Ah, Ms.Vidalian. Pleased to see you here at this hour." He peered at her from over his rimless glasses, giving her his usual sly smirk of superiority.

"Fuck off, Crane. I have enough shit to deal with as it is without you adding to it." Elizabeth spat back at him and bent down with her knees to recollect all the scattered papers that were slowly slithering away from the slight breeze that was coming through the tunnels.

"Tsk, tsk. Feisty tonight, Ms.Vidalian. Here, let me assist you." Crane bent down across from her in the same position and started to gather the papers from the dirty ground; trying to catch a peek at what was written on them while doing so.

"I don't need your Goddamn help, Crane." She told him angrily as she snatched the papers out of his hands and stuffed them back into her folder. "I know what you're up to. I've seen you sneaking around in my office hallway for the past week."

"Well," Crane pointed out, clearly annoyed. "you seemed to have really beaten around the bush here, haven't you? So, then let me just get straight to the point. Miss Dawes is getting in my way." He told her as he stood up and pushed his rimless glasses back up his nose. "I can tell she's been working you hard on trying to track down Falcone and bring him and his boys down. You, apparently, have _something_ figured out, I'm sure?" He gave her an inquisitive look, hoping to get an answer.

"Go to Hell." Elizabeth looked up and told him before she herself stood up and made to walk away in the opposite direction to wait for the train elsewhere, but before she could, she felt his hand grasp onto her shoulder tightly.

"That's not wise, Ms.Vidalian. You're just a poor secretary doing Miss Dawes' shit work. I'm a powerful man and I will bring you down, one way or another, if you fail to cooperate."

"You're a psycho. I'm calling the police!" Elizabeth reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, but before she could ever dial the number, a strange white mist was flown out at her face and she deeply inhaled it; coughing uncontrollably. "What the--?" Looking up where Crane was standing with his briefcase open, her vision was replaced with a horrid image of a brown mask, sewn at the lips and holes every which way; almost like a potato sack. Images of worms and bugs crawling out of the mouth came along with a demonic voice from Crane.

"I TOLD YOU BAD THINGS WOULD HAPPEN!" Crane screamed at her, or at least, it sounded like he was screaming. The images were becoming more distorted and everything was going blurry. "NOW YOU'RE MINE."

The last thing she saw was Dr.Crane pulling off the mask before everything went black.

**TBC.**


End file.
